


Watch Your Mouth, James Barnes

by acaseofthemondays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: A Wintershock meetcute. Ish.





	

Bucky Barnes, though he was a fairly intelligent person by most standards, could sometimes say some of  _ the stupidest _ shit that ever did come out of a human being’s mouth. The morning he met Darcy Lewis was one of those times. 

He and Steve had come back late the night before from a covert mission in some backwater village in southeast Asia but were now, despite only a few short hours of sleep and healing time, seated at the bar of the community kitchen eating breakfast. Because Steve “Asshole” Rogers couldn’t leave him the fuck alone a day in his life, apparently. 

Bucky glared into his bowl of cereal, his long hair falling out of the little bun he wore at the nape of his neck as he hunched over the countertop. This was not exactly a new scenario for the Supersoldier Wondertwins. Steve had always been the worst kind of early riser (a cheerful one) while Bucky had always been...decidedly not. To be perfectly frank, he didn’t even really feel human until about noon. 

Not that Rogers cared. His cheery disposition was indestructible and he’d merely dodged Bucky’s swinging fists and dragged him by the shirt collar to the kitchen, plunking him down in the closest chair and setting to the task of feeding the both of them. “Breakfast is important, Buck! Most important meal of the day!” He’d heard that spiel for almost a hundred years and he still wanted to deck Rogers every single time he said it. 

Steve’s only saving grace was the pot of coffee he put on while Bucky stared miserably at his cereal, watching it quickly grow soggy. Steve settled in next to him, finally shutting his goddamn loud mouth in order to shovel cornflakes into it at an inhuman rate. 

That’s about the time that Dr. Foster’s intern stumbled into the kitchen, looking about as awake as Bucky felt. He glanced up at the intrusion to make a quick a threat assessment and,  finding none, went back to glaring at his Wheaties.

“Coffee, thank jeebus,” the woman muttered groggily and then made a greedy little noise at the back of her throat that, honestly, probably would have had his dick twitching in his pants if it weren’t for the fact that his body was still about two-thirds asleep. 

Bucky kind of...lost track of his surroundings after that, resting his cheek on one fist and dozing lightly. He didn’t resurface until he felt Steve stiffen beside him. 

“Miss? Are you alright?”

There wasn’t a response that Bucky was aware of and the next thing he knew, Steve had risen swiftly from his chair and made his way around to the other side of the bar. Good riddance. The bastard could go torment someone else for once and maybe give him some goddamn peace. Bucky blinked slowly at his cereal which was definitely mostly a soggy mush at this point and inedible. 

He heard some kind of strange thumping noise followed by Steve’s slightly panicked voice. “Buck! What do you do when a girl is choking??”

That’s when he said it. Didn’t even think about it. It just popped out of his sleep-addled, idiot mouth. 

“I usually just back up a few inches,” he muttered into his cereal. 

“ _ Bucky! _ ” Steve’s sharp reply was enough to finally break through his sleepy brain-fog and get him to look up from his bowl.

Steve was staring at him, wide-eyed and furious, blushing crimson up to his hairline, with one hand pounding at the back of Foster’s pretty intern. The intern herself was looking at him with blue eyes bulging from her skull, one hand at her throat and the other swinging around a half eaten bagel. She was silent, except for the foot she kept stomping on the ground as her face started to turn an astonishing shade of purple. 

_ Oh, fuck. _

Bucky’s brain finally decided to do him a solid and start working, allowing him to put the pieces together. He rose quickly from his chair, striding over to the girl and shoving Rogers roughly aside. He pulled the girl’s back against his chest, bringing his arms down around her middle, and thrusting his fists back and up on the soft spot just below her sternum. 

It took three tries before he was able to get the treacherous bit of bagel to come flying out her mouth. The woman coughed roughly a few times, dragging in heaving breaths in between the spasming of her chest. He felt her legs give out and she slumped heavily against him, so he sank to the ground and cradled her in his lap, checking her vitals and sweeping her hair back from her face. 

He tapped her cheek lightly, rousing her from the dead faint she’d dropped into. “Hey. Hey. Sweetheart, look at me.”

Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her in encouragement. 

“That’s a good girl. You okay now, sweetheart?” 

The woman nodded and swallowed hard before clearing her throat. “Yep,” she rasped. “Quick question though...how many inches, exactly?”

Bucky stared at her in bewilderment until her meaning suddenly clicked and he threw his head back in a roar of laughter. “Jesus, doll, you don’t pull any punches, do you?”

She smiled brightly up at him and extended her hand to shake his. “Nope. Darcy Lewis, nice to meet you. Thanks for saving my life.”

“Bucky Barnes, likewise,” he gave her his most charming grin, ignoring Steve’s groan of disbelief in the background. “If you’d really like to thank me, you could let me take you to dinner tonight.”

“I think that sounds delightful, Bucky Barnes.” The little brunette bit down into one of the most delicious lower lips he thought he’d ever seen in his life. And he’d had one hell of a long life. 

She tracked the way his eyes had darted to her mouth, grinning widely up at him and looking at him in a way that just screamed “caught you looking,” and her blue eyes made their own quick perusal of his lips. 

Bucky smirked and couldn’t help but think that maybe his idiot mouth wasn’t such a bad thing afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://holdmecloseandfast.tumblr.com/post/159460633458/usmcdom-a-conversation-between-steve-and)


End file.
